The biker girl
by emilies93
Summary: The life of a teenage punk-rock girl in a new school, in a new country. When she meets Hayden, the popular guy of the school she's not realising what effect she got on the boy. There's not a second that she's not on his mind, but will she be able to bear all the attention he gives her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi dear! I wrote this a while ago and didn't knew if I should put it here or not. So I'm taking a chance! Hope you like it and review!**

* * *

><p>Hell I didn't want to change country! Everything was fine here. Everything was here, my past, my friends, my memories. I felt like I was letting a part of my self. I couldn't understand my mom at that point. For someone who's priorities were their kids, it sure didn't felt like it now. We were going to move from Canada to the States. Phoenix precisely. And no offense, but honestly I already knew that I didn't belong there. Anyway, how could I? I've never belonged anywhere really. My mom got a job over there, so she wanted to move there the four of us; my big Brother Nathan, my little brother, herself and I. Arguing with her has been useless.<p>

So we ended up in a little white house, the kind she always dreamed of, but at that point, I couldn't care less about her happiness. I tend to be selfish when I get angry. I was unpacking my shit in my new room when the doorbell rang. I listened to see if anyone was going to open, but everybody seemed so focus. So I opened.

Jesus I hoped that everybody in the neighborhood wasn't like the people in front of me. A grey haired man, a little dark blond woman and a tall bleached blond girl with obviously false breast (or maybe was it her bra that was so…fake) were smiling with their perfect straight and white teeth. They looked so…unreal. Like plastic. Everything about them was smelling condescension snobbery. They even brought a pie. I just felt like putting a lighter in their face to see if they would melt.

After I opened, they kind of got surprised. I was clearly not the kind of person they were used to see. With my nose ring piercing, my half sleeves tattoos on my left arm. My hairs were up, revealing my half shave head and I was wearing a jeans coat full of patches with cut of sleeves. Maybe it was my ears full of piercing or my white strand of hair, but they stared for a cuple of second amazed with my style before they got to their sense and talk.

My mom got to the door at that point, so I took the pie and flee. I heard that they were the King family, and their name just made me want to puke. No wonder why they were so snob. They said that they were happy to see new comers and that they hope they could be friends soon. Hell, I just hope my mom wasn't stupid enough to accept that! After that, I got to my little brother's room, Matthew. I saw his eyes light up and a cheerful smile when he saw the pie. We ate the half of it and then finished unpacking our stuffs.

My room was bigger than the one I use to live in. I had two big windows and there was a big three in the yard. My closet was a bit bigger to. But the room itself was lacking life. By the time we all finished placing and cleaning, it was supper time. I wasn't hungry, so I went to the garage to get my beauty ready. I had a black motorcycle with skull design. You know, the kind you see real motor using. In fact, it used to be to my dad's bike who was a biker in a motorcycle club, but I inherit it after his death. I glanced at it for a while, remembering good old memories with him before I cleaned her delicately. And then, it was time to sleep.

I hated people. I hate their stupidity, how they think they were better and I hate the injustice they create. If I could live in the wood all by myself, I'm pretty sure I'd feel better. It disgusts me how they judge people by their look and not for who they are. Anyway, I had to go to school even if I protested to my mom. I was on my bike on the way to get Matthew to his school. He wanted to make a show in front of everybody of how cool he was because he was on a bike. I found that pretty cute, so I couldn't resist him. When he made sure to be seen by a lot of students, he gave me a high-five and a wink before going in. How I wished I would be cool just with an appearance.

For my part, People were already staring from afar when I got in the parking lot of my school. I heard some ''cool bike bro'' and some ''oh my god! Is that the new student? 'cause he's totally hot''. I had a skull bandana covering my face, big cops sunglasses and my long black hair were tucked under my vintage motor helmet. I saw everybody looking through my way. I gently removed my bandana, then my glasses and my helmet last to keep the suspense. Girls were disappointed, as for the others, I think they didn't know what to think.

My backpack already on my right shoulder, I slowly entered the building. I didn't mind the attention people were giving, I could understand that they were curious. At the same time, I just wanted to be no profil for a cuple of days

* * *

><p>I went to the cafeteria for diner 'cause after my class. I didn't have time to make me a sandwich. Plus, I hated sandwiches. I practically vomit everytime I eat one of those. When I got there, I almost regretted my decision. The place was full of people, noise and stupidity. I seems that it was hamburgers day, probably why it was so full. I waited in line, observing the other teenagers. It was partially like a movie with the tables separated by popularity. In one of the corner was those who we could probably classify as ''nerds'', then there was those who were talking about videos games. Not far of them was the Asian table, creating their own Chinatown I guess. There were others that I couldn't classify well, but I could surely see the table with the popular kids. They were so fucking loud, laughing at I don't know what. Blond girls with not much clothing and guys that I could tell were probably Douch were surrounding the table. Then, there was a guy with long light brown hair that looked like he didn't belong there. He was tall, but not as muscular as the others guys. He was laughing with the others, but I felt like it was forced. He was really handsome, but because of who he was with, I classified him as an idiot. Maybe I was wrong, but only time could tell me. While I was looking at the fame table, one of the fool wave at me with an imbecile smile and winked. Gosh that I hate that king of moron, the kind that like to make someone feel uneasy. I would have normally showed him my middle finger, but it was my first day at school. Not really the time to make enemy.<p>

I looked away and bought a cheeseburger. While I was getting condiments on my tray, I heard people laughing. I turned around to see one of these popular cretins spilling milk at a table where three boys and a girl were sitting. They were all staring at the poured milk. The girl had some on her shirt and one of the guys book was a bit wet. Why the fuck was he doing this? Don't tell me they were the bullied table! Oh how I hated injustice. My father told me that those who were stronger should help the weaker, and I planned on doing just that.

I took a bunch of napkins and brought them to the table were the victims were. This twit was laughing and looking at his table for the approbation of others. I had three options in front of me: either I was going to ignore him and help the others. Maybe I should hit him behind the knees so he would lose balance and I smashed his head on the table, or the last option was to tell him to get the fuck out of my sight. I figured that I should not fuck his face up. After all, it was my first day at this school. Threatening him was probably not the beast idea either.

I just ignored this motherfucker and past the napkins to those at the table. ''You probably wanna change that t-shirt sweetie or it'll smell funny'' I told the girl. ''I have a spare t-shirt in my locker if you want to go after diner''. I saw her nodding timidly. The guys were staring at me, like I was an alien. I guessed it was the first time somebody defended them, and it truly saddened me. The football player size guy was still there, but his smile was gone. "So, you're the new girl uh?" he asked like nothing happened thirty seconds ago. I couldn't believe it. He was talking like he was fucking flirting with me. "Yeah, so?" "Well aren't you a pretty little punk".

I hated ignorance, and he was annoying me. I glance at the popular table and saw the handsome guy looking towards me. He was delightful for the eyes. "Listen buddy, I don't want trouble or anything" I respond. "Just go back to your friends so I could talk to mine". He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Your friends? They're just a bunch of losers and…""OK. Listen to me and listen to me good" I was slowly losing my temper "I don't give a shit of what you think of them. Just scram". He was speechless but not moving. "Fucking scram!" I almost yelled. I was raging inside. He then took a cuple of feet away before going back to his table. I was still up watching the guy going to his seat when someone got me out of my thoughts.

"You eh…wanna eat with us…maybe?" I changed my attention back to the table I was standing in front of. It was the little girl with red hair and black glasses who was talking. She had a round face with freckles all over her face and arms and blues eyes. I smiled and nodded. They were all silent so I spoke first. "is this something common or was it just a special day?" I asked while pointing at the morons table. "It's a…not that common. Just sometimes" said the red hair. 'Well from my point of view, it was one time too many". They all looked down at their tray, knowing very well that I was right. "Anyway, my name is Sidney. And you are?"

The tall guy with long black hair was Emerick. He had green emerald eyes that fascinated me. His skin was tan, he probably had native American roots. Then there was Carl who looked like a sporty guy with his soccer shirt and his Adidas short. He always had a goofy smile that I found refreshing. Jason was the one who barely talk but seems to listen at everything. Finally there was Alicia who seemed shy. She gazed at everything with puppy eyes.

They seemed like nice people. "I heard that you're Canadian. Is that true?" asked Emerick. "Yeah. Directly from Montreal city". "That's cool. Are you not bothered by the temperature? I mean…you're not in snow and cold." I laughed a bit. "We do have big winters, but we have other season like summer, spring and fall you know". He smiled back. I ate while they were asking me questions. And then I had to go with Alicia to my locker for the spare t-shirt.

"I think it will fit you. Maybe not your style, but for now I'm pretty sure you don't mind". She nodded and thanked me. I glanced at my watch. Already time to go to my other class.

* * *

><p>I hated Mathematic. It was not my cup of tea and it bored me to death. Plus, I didn't know anybody around. I felt like it was going to be a long class. Because I was new, I took the opportunity to get in late, giving me a little time to mess around and check the school. It was bigger than what I was use to.<p>

When I got in Math, the teacher introduced me to the class even if it was already done the previous period. "Here's the new student Sidney White. I count on all of you to make her stay here pleasant". The class was just staring, no sound. "There's a seat in the back to your right. Go ahead". I slowly walk with my backpack, observing everybody on the way. Then I saw someone stretched his foot probably trying to make me trip. I watched the guy and saw that it was another boy who was with the popular kids. I looked him right in the eye before walking directly on his foot. "You might want to keep it for yourself" I whispered before taking my seat.

I didn't bother to see who was next to me. I got my book and my pencils out of my bag. After all, I was a good student and I did what needed to be done in school. I had excellent grades and failure was not part of my vocabulary even if math wasn't the easiest class for me. I might not have the look of a model student, but I was. I felt the person next to me staring but I didn't bother to look up. Then several little coughs were made, probably to get my attention. I rolled my eyes and stared from where the noises were coming from. It was the guy that I thought was good looking from diner. He had a big smile, making the corner of his eyes wrinkled. The brown of his eyes was almost honey-like, his hairs were wavy and almost shoulder length and he had a pinch and amustache like the musketeers. He was breathtaking but I had in mind that he was a complete idiot.

I sight loudly to make him understand that he was bothering me. "You're the new girl?" No shit Sherlock! "You should be a detective .". He laughed a bit. "Yeah. So...uh…your name's Sidney? That's a pretty name for a pretty girl". I giggled "Man, that's so cheesy!". Oh no. You didn't just giggle? Ahh fuck. I did. He stretched his hand for me to shake. "I'm Hayden." I looked him in the eyes. Well, I guess I could give him a second chance, could I?

''I'm Sidney''.


	2. Chapter 2

The second week of school was a bit easier. I knew approximately where my classes were and I realised that I had a few with some of the guys I met the week before. Emerick was in three of them with me and Jason was in the same group for gym. Sadly, Carl and Alicia had none in common with me.

I decided that these four were going to be the ones I'll stick with, mostly because they were the only one to talk to me. Not that it bothered me thought. And they were nice. So that made me wondered why they were bullied. Emerick was probably the one I got along best with. He was funny, always having a good word and he was wise. I was happy to have classes with him. We even found out that he lived a few streets near my house. How convenient!

For diner I ate outside that day, to enjoy the sun and because the group had other engagement to attend to. I liked the hotness of the rays on my face and the feeling of grass under my feet. It reminded me of when I used to go to the park with my dad when I was younger. Those were peaceful memories.

I had brought a little notebook in which I wrote poetry and thoughts. It was my way of expressing my self without telling anybody. God knows how I hate talking about my feelings, so I decided to put them on paper. Whenever I write something in it, I feel calm and peaceful afterwards. I was writing a few sentences about how things have been since we moved here, when I felt somebody looking over my shoulder. I quickly closed my notebook and turned to see who was there.

''Writing a journal are you?''

How not surprise I was when I realise it was Hayden. ''That's not a… it's just…ah…it's…''

''Did you mention the part describing me as a handsome man with lovely eyes and a Grec god body?''

''And full of yourself? Anyway, who told you that you deserve to be remembered through those pages?''

''Ouch my heart!'' He mimicked fainting like a woman. ''I know the time will come where this book's pages will be full of our romance and adoration for each other.''

That was him. Flirting and complimenting me all the time. From what I've heard, it was not really unusual for him but I figured that he did this only to make me feel uneasy. If he did this to other girls, they would gladly respond with the same tone as his, but I didn't and I wouldn't. He was funny and incredibly good looking and I can't say that I wasn't flattered by his interest, but I know guys like him. They could snap their fingers and get everything and everyone they wanted. And you don't fucking snap your fingers to get me, hell no!

''Don't you have someone else to bother? Like…''

''A girlfriend? No milady, I don't have a girlfriend. Would you be interested in that position?''

''Shut up Hayden!''

He laughed and sit next to me. I putted the notebook back in my bag and closed my eyes to enjoy the rays of the sun. It was a warm day and the sun was hitting hard, but it felt good. I opened my eyes after a few minutes to see him looking at me and smiling. My heart suddenly beat faster. It was awkward.

''I need to go Sir Playboy. Got some shit to do''

''Let me accompany you to your locker at least''

''No thanks. I'm good'' I saw him frown for a second then he simply gave me a smile. ''As you wish milady''.

At that point I was almost running. Almost. He had the capacity to make me nervous and that made me even more nervous. Why was I feeling like this? I hated it.

Then somebody bump into me, and I fell on my ass. I wasn't looking where I was going. When I looked up, I saw Emerick, his hair were wet and loose. They looked even more dark then usual, and soft. It was the first time I saw him without a ponytail. And he was wearing a tight olive t-shirt, letting me see his well-defined body and making his eyes more obvious. Oh well, I certainly wasn't expecting that but it was pleasant. He helped me get up.

''Hope you're not doing that while driving, are you?''

I laughed. ''Nan, just sometimes''

''You're going somewhere particular or?''

''Nope. Wanna grab lunch?''

''Yeah, was going to ask you''.

And like this, we went to a little café near the school. We still had plenty of time so I asked for a blueberry muffin and I paid Emerick a croissant telling him ''That's what friends are made for''. That got me a sweet smile. I really was wondering why he and the others were bullied. He was nice, very good looking and smart. He had smooth lips, and that made me also wondered what they would taste like and how they would feel if…

Wow Sidney. You barely know him and you're already thinking about that? What the fuck is wrong with me!? Ok ok…just focus on what he's telling you poor stupid girl!

''So, how do you find it here so far?''

''It's incredibly hot. Seriously how the fuck can you live here?''

Amused he simply answered. ''I've lived here all my life, I'm used to it. I could say the same for you for your country and the cold.''

''Yeah, I guess you're right. I just hope I'll get used to it soon or other way, I'm going to die.''

''I'm sure you'll live'' He grinned, the gesture making his desirable lips go upward a bit. ''Tell me more about you, so I can tell the others I know you better''

I chuckled a bit . ''Nothing special really. I'm pretty boring when you get to know me''.

''Is that so? I had many words in mind but boring wasn't part of it.''

''Now you're just trying to make me blush''

''Maybe''

There was a minute of silence, in which I was suddenly so amazed by the blueberries of my muffin. Was it a habit of the guys around here to make foreign girls blush?

''I...I live with my brothers and my mother and…''

''No. Tell my about _you_. Yourself. What _you_ like and dislike, what's _your_ favorite color, what _you_ want to do later. Who are _you_?''

''Oh, well…I'm a big animal lover and…I really like dogs tough. I hate eating things with nuts, but I don't mind eating nuts with nothing else. Ehm…My favorite color is green and I really don't know what I want to do later, but as long as I like my job I guess I don't care.''

He sneer at my answer, probably thinking how stupid it was. ''You know, I have a pretty good memory. I'll keep those information in mind''. I was beaming like an idiot. He was a sweet. We finished the food and I looked up the time on my cell phone. It was time to get back in jail. We slowly walked back talking a little and I learned that he was an only child and that I was also right about my first impression: He was Native American. And his favorite color was red. I need to remember this one.

Before getting in the establishment, I had to ask him one last thing. It was so childish but curiosity took over. I wanted to touch his hair, just because, you know…they looked amazing. He wasn't taking aback by the request, amused even. So he bent over a little, tough his hairs were really long, and I ran my fingers through his smooth hair. I stopped when I felt people staring, my cheeks growing red. Then we parted to go to our respective class.

I was clipping my bag to my bike to go home when I heard foot steps behind me. I knew who it was just by the feeling I had but I didn't turned to look until I heard someone cleared its throat. I slowly and deliberately turned to gaze Hayden.

''Going home I see?''

''Yeah. That's usually what I do after school's over. What do you want anyway?''

''Oh! I'm almost insulted! Like if I normally would go to you to ask you a favor! You break my heart!'' He was holding his chest like he was in pain. He was ridiculous but funny I admitted.

''I'm sorry my lord, why are you here? Oh no, let me rephrase that. What can I do for you?'' I asked sarcastically.

''Much better! I'm here because there's a little soiree that will take place at my house this week-end and I was wondering if you would like to go?''

''Me? At a soiree? Like wearing nice things and shit?'' I was surprise, nothing less. It sounded fancy and everything.

''Well-dressed of course, I wouldn't expect nothing less.''

When he said that, I realised that he was always wearing things that looked expensive. It's like the school was a fashion show for him in which he was a model. Was he rich or something? Anyway, I couldn't accept that tough it was tempting. I gently thanked him, but I couldn't go. I didn't know anyone else. I would be so out of place. He pouted at my answer.

''But why?''

'' Well I can't be the 'well-dressed' kind of girl you expect. I'm not like that. Hell! The last time I wore something nice was at a funeral. Plus, I don't know anybody of your little group and I don't plan to''

''Ah come on! And if I invite your friends, will you come?''

''I…maybe, I don't know…''

''Then it's settled! I'll send invitations to your group. Don't forget to be nicely dress my dear, I'm so excited!''

Then he got away without letting me a chance to respond. That guy had a way of surprising me at every time giving. It felt like he was flirting with me but it was just the way he was, or maybe he did have interest in me. Ahhh! It was so complex it made me feel dizzy. From what I saw, he was polite with the other girls as well, but the he wasn't the one doing the flirting, they were. He probably took pleasure in the fact that I was not falling head over heels for him. Or maybe it was the fact that I was knew and he wanted to know me.

How silly, I'm pretty sure guys don't think like that.

I guess I had to take comfort in the fact that I wouldn't be alone there. I just had to make sure they were coming as well. Am I stressing over an invitation? I'm so stupid, that's just a party, nothing weird with that. It's been a while but I am used to this. People over there are just like me. Young and they probably want to get drunk. Yeah, be cool about this. Just relaxe…


	3. Chapter 3

''Oh my god…OH MY GOD! Did you see this? THIS! This is…wow. I think I'm going to cry!''

Two days after Hayden went to me in the school parking, we received his paper invitations for the little night he mentioned. Alicia was running around like an excited dog who couldn't control its piss, tough she didn't pee everywhere, a relief. According to her, it was a big opportunity because there would be all the popular kids. It was a chance for her and the others of the group to gain in popularity and maybe stopped to be bullied. I really hoped for them that it would be the case, but something felt wrong and I couldn't put my finger on it.

Alicia was now babbling about what she had to wear and how she must look stunning for that event. She was fussing about the fact that she had nothing good enough. Emerick and Carl were rolling their eyes in exasperation and Jason sat there, still.

''…so you're going with me this Friday to go shopping!'' Alicia clapped her hands and her red hair bounds at her ecstatic state.

I snapped out of my thoughts. Wait, what?

''It's going to be so much fun! Oh my god! I haven't done that in a while'' Then she made puppy eyes.

I turned my gaze at Emerick, trying to make him understand through my glances that I needed help to get me out of this mess. He stared back, understanding very well what I was trying to say, but did nothing, instead shaking his head and laughing. Oh you are so going to pay for that Emerick!

''I…I mean I'm not really the shopping type you know. That shit ain't my thing''

'' I'm going to make you like it!''

I sighted loudly. I guess it wouldn't kill me, tough I almost hoped it would. She decided that we would go directly after our last class. She knew a few places where they had classy dresses at affordable prices. I'm so going to look like a fool. Let's hope that she really will look for _her_, and not me. I think I used to wear dresses when I was young, but otherwise I haven't since then and I didn't plan on it.

* * *

><p>It seems like friends rimed with compromises. Alicia almost dragged me to the shops she wanted us to look, but I asked for this torture to last less than an hour. She ask it to be at least an hour ''Because of the trying on phase''. I felt like choking her, but her fucking puppy eyes wouldn't let my hand do the job.<p>

After forty five minutes of agony, she found a dark green dress that was mid-tight long with silver shoulder straps. It fitted her perfectly with her hair color, I was impressed. I hadn't notice how beautiful she truly was until then, always putting on things that were a bit oversized for her. She was all petite and delicate. She walked a bit in it, imitating a professional model and making poses. Then a seller with blond hair came, telling her that it fitted her sooooo well.

''I know right! I'm so going to buy this one!''

The seller smiled and brought her and the dress in the shoes section. This part was going to be long too, but she was having fun. I pleased me to see her de-stress and not fuss about grades. It warmed my heart.

I walked a bit in circle before venturing trough the store. Everything was very…snobbish. That's the only word that came in mind. I felt like I wasn't at my place, and the sellers helped me form that feeling with their glances and whispers. They probably didn't like my ripped jean or my punk music patches. At least, I could get something on the floor without my boobs coming out and beating my face. And as clumsy as I was, it was a necessity.

Then I faced a perfect black dress: long sleeves with baroque design, not too short and the back was open. It was simple. It was perfect. It was FUCKING 200$! WHAT THE FUCK! Hell no! I guess I'm going to wear my normal shit to that stupid soiree. I'm pretty sure the guys would do so too. As I was muttering to me, Alicia jumped next to me watching what I found.

''ouhh! It's pretty! OUUUHH! It's expensive too!''

''Yeah. Let's get out of here before I hit someone with a 1 000$ purse''

We got in a pizzeria for a snack when I saw Emerick and Jason in the back. They were whispering so lowly that I only heard ''I don't think she's like that. It's not her'' before they saw us and stopped talking like kids who got caught stealing in a jar of cookies. It seems that the group normally meet up there after the week, Alicia told me. Carl was missing due to a base-ball practice.

''So, how did it go?'' asked Emerick.

''I want to die…'' I said before Alicia almost screamed.

''Oh my god! I found mine! I'm sooo happy! Now I just have to figure out how to do my hair, and my make up, and my jewelleries and…''

''Quite hard being a woman'' added Emerick with a big grin toward me. ''And you? Something caught your interest? Are we going to see a whole new side of Miss Sidney White''

You could say that something caught my interest, but it was certainly not a dress. Oh you stupid brain, stop thinking like that. He's probably seeing you drool over the table.

I blushed a little, but thanks to the dim light it wasn't noticeable. ''No, not really. Except for the employees. Funny when you don't fit people criteria how they are so judgmental''.

He nodded before ordering other pizza slices to a waitress. ''A look can change, but people's background and origins can't.''

I understood what he meant. Being a native American was probably not always easy on him. It might be why other students picked on him at school. That was so infuriating.

I ate while they discussed exams. It made me thought that I had to study more for math. It was getting harder and harder, and with Hayden always talking to me during that class, it was unnerving mostly because I wasn't use to low grades.

''Four slice of pizza? Where do you put that?'' Emerick was in astonishment by that fact. ''You look so skinny!''

''Well, I'll let you know that I'm full of muscles'' I pulled my tongue out like a child.

''Yeah? How come?''

''I did sport in my country''

Now Alicia and Jason were also interested in my answer. Emerick looked at me with a ''I don't believe you'' face.

''What? Is that so surprising?''

''It's just that you kind of have the look of…I don't know. More like you'd be in music shows or…''

''Ah yeah right. I haven't always looked like _that_ you know. But for your information, I played hockey. I don't wanna brag about it but, I have to admit that I was pretty good''.

''That's cool!'' said Alicia. ''You could teach us how to skate!''

I smiled and told her that would like that. I haven't been on ice for a couple of months and I was craving for it. It was a part of me like sleeping or eating. While Emerick finished eating, Alicia and Jason went to Jason's house to study for a Spanish class, letting me and Emerick alone.

''Is it me or is Jason always staring at Alicia when she's around? Does he have a crush on her?''

He nodded

'' He's not subtle at all. You should tell him to, at least blink his eyes more than once an hour. Otherwise they're gonna dry out. And it's kind of creepy, really''

That made him laughs. ''You want me to drop you home?'' he asked while getting up and putting the junk in the garbage. How could I refuse a gentleman like this? And it's not like I had a choice. I got in school by bus and Alicia was the one who brought me in town. There was a bit of traffic on our way back, given us time to discuss a bit.

From what I gathered, he worked in a little ranch near our houses for a couple of months now, and he enjoyed every second of it. He even offered to give me as a reference if they needed somebody. I was in need of a job after all. It wasn't a necessity because my mother was paying almost everything, excepts for extras like my bike repairs, my clothes, etc. He also told me that Carl couldn't go with us to the party because he had a base-ball game.

''It feels like it's just an excuse to not go''

''Kind of. You might not understand but the fact we got invited to that thing tomorrow is practically a miracle.''

''oh yeah? Why?''

He took a moment to think about it

''He never talk to anybody else except for those who follow him like dogs. He's just…I don't know…''

''From afar, he looks like he has a stick up his ass, but when he talks to me he's quite annoying.''

''I know. I don't like it. It's not like him to be like that with anybody. Something's not right so…just be careful'' He looked right at me while saying this last sentence. I smiled to reassure him. I don't know if he really was scared for my well-being, but it was nice to have someone worry a bit for you other than your family. I found that utterly cute.

''Aye –aye captain!''

When we arrived in front of my house, he asked for my cell phone number so we could text and call each other if needed. I took a picture of him to associate it with his number and he did the same. I hugged him before getting out of his car. He stayed until my door was opened and he wave at me before going away. He truly was a sweet guy. Why he didn't have a girlfriend yet was beyond me, but I certainly didn't mind flirting with him.

That night I received a text from him telling me _Good dreams_. I sure as hell was going to. I replied the same with a little smiley face, just to be friendlier. Before I went to sleep, I got another text message: _Hopping your dreams will be filled with melodious visions._

Eh? Who was that?

_And you are?_ I sent back

_The one who's going to catch your heart my dear_

It sounded just like Hayden. How the fuck did he managed to get my cell phone number? Emerick was the first one I gave it to and he just got it less than half an hour ago. It was disturbing. I didn't sleep well that night.


End file.
